The Forbes
by SBoleyn
Summary: Forbes is a famous surname in the surgeon's world, but beyond cuts and stiches there's family...Will they be able to survive this crazy world together?


The Forbes

Summary: Forbes is a famous surname in the surgeon's world, but beyond cuts and stiches there's family...Will they be able to survive this crazy world together?

A\N: Hi guys! this is us Sam (SBoleyn) and Amy (Amy-Hale), and this is our new story, wich is based on the t.v series "Parenthood", but you will only know the members of this crazy family if you read..So what are you waiting?

Pleaaaseee R and R!

* * *

Addison Montgomery never dreamed of anything better, she was a succesfull OB\GYN, she had an amazing husband and two beatifull kids, just at the age of 41..But it wasn't always that easy, in the past she had to face a lot of issues, but she was stronger than them and even thougth she was scared and unsure of herself, she fought for what she wanted and now everything made sense, now that she was Addison Forbes

"Honey wake up, we have work" said Addison turning to face her husband Derek Forbes

"Mmm let's stay here" mumbled Derek, putting her closer to him

"We can't, besides the kids have school" said Addison sitting up

"Fine" pouted Derek getting u from the bed and walking to the bathroom

"hey, no good morning kiss?" asked Addison grinning

"Nope, because you woke me up" said Derek smiling

"come here and kiss me"

"bossy..ha?"

"you love when I'm bosy"

"Umm yes I do" said Derek getting closer to Addison and kissing her

"I love you" said Addie once they got apart

"I love you too hun" said Derek kissing her again, but at the moment she was going to return the kiss, a VERY loud rock music came from the other room and both of them groaned "Oh god, why does our daughter have to put Perarom at this hour every single morning" said Derek

"Hun it's PARAMORE, not Perarom" said Addison gigling "besides let her be, she's a teenager"

"whatever, I was a teenager too and my mom never let me hear that kind of music that loud at this hour"

"Der, you were a good boy, that kind of music was no your type, it was more Alex"

"hey! I was a rebel"

"yeah honey keep believing that" said Addison with a sarcastic tone

"you said that just because were just like Amelia, a glamorous rebel"

"what can I say our daughter is perfect, and by perfect I mean just like her mother grined Addison

"And that's why I love both of you"said Derek going to the bathroom "wanna join me?" he yelled when he was inside the bathroom

"of course" said Addison grinning and getting up from bed and joining him in the shower, 15 minutes they were still having a steamy bath together when their 5 years old son Drew entered the bathroom

"MOM! AMELIA WOKE ME UP!" said Drew crying, at this Addison and Derek panicked, so they pocked their heads out of the shower courtain at the same time, so Drew stopped crying and asked "what are you doing in shower together?" with the innocence only a 5 years old could have

"um..well..we" said Derek trailing off

"I was having a shower, but I couldn't reach my shampoo so daddy helped me" said Addison

"Exactly" said Derek

"ohh ok" said Drew before leaving, suddenly forgetting why he was in his parents bathroom in the first place, when he closed the door Addison and Derek sighed in relief

"'that was close" said Derek

"VERY close, next time we should lock the door"

"yes"

After they finished their bath, they dressed up and walked together towards the kitchen, where Drew and their 16 years old daughter Amelia were eating cereal

"Morning Mia, morning Drew" said Derek giving them both a kiss on the cheek

"hello sweeties" said Addison kissing Amelia's forehead and Drew's cheek

"morning dad, morning mom" said Drew

"Hello there folks" said Amelia with her eyes focused on her blackberry

"Mia, stop using your cell phone and eat" said Addison

"mom it's Amy, no Mia" groaned Amelia

"Honey, come on! you've been Mia sice you were a baby" said Derek

"well I'm not a baby anymore"

"you're our baby" said Addison smilimg at Derek, all the while making coffee

"Oh mom! come on! seriously?" said Amelia

"yep" said Addison handing Derek a cup of coffee

"whatever" groaned Amelia

Just in that moment Derek's phone started to ring, he looked at the ID caller and said "hey Mer whats up?" "..." "ohh ok" said Derek almost laughing "..." "fine, but you are such a protective mom" "..." "yes I get that" "..." "no I don't blame you" "..." "Bye Mer" replied Derek closing his phone before saying "Drew, remember it's Sophie first day, so can you sit with her?"

"of course...and speaking of school dad next month at school we need to talk about our hero and well, you are mine so I wanted to know if you could come with me" said Drew

"Oh my big boy, of course I'll come with you" said Derek going over to Drew and hugging him

"Thanks daddy"

"you don't have to thank me for that" said Derek smiling at Drew

"I love you my boys" said Addison going over to them and kissing Drew's forehead and pecking Derek on the lips

"we love you too mommy, and we love Mia too" said Drew

"of course we love Mia too" said Derek hugging his daughter

"I love you all guys, but we are late" said Amelia

"ohh crap, she's rigth" said Derek

"well everyone grab your things and let's go" said Addison opening the front door, at this Derek grabbed his wallet and Addison purse, Amelia grabbed her bag and Drew grabbed his favourite red bag, after that all of them entered the car, and drove off.

* * *

Meredith Forbes always had a loving family that involved a mother, a father, 2 brothers and 1 sister, she loved them all and they were always there for her, she wass happy and thankfull for that, but she never was as happy as she is now that she is Meredith Sloan, a succesfull neurosurgeon, wife and mother of a 5 years old girl.

"Mer, honey wake up" said Mark Sloan to his wife Meredith, who was hugging him

"No, let's stay like this forever" said Meredith hugging him more

Mark laughed and kissed her forehead before teasing her with a "come on! Merry that's boring, if we are going to stay here the let's do somothing funnier"

"shut up perv" mumbled Meredith

"you love this perv" said Mark

"yes I do"

"me too baby, now wake up! I bet Addie is suffering wit Der too, the Forbes are very " said Mark smiling

"Maaaarrrrrkkk! pleeeaaaaseee" pouted Meredith

"nop come on!" said Mark tickling her

"NO! NOOO! PLEEEAAAASEE" yelled Meredith laughing

"wake up"

"I'M AWAKE! I'M AWAKE!"

"Ok then" said Mark kissing her and standing up "I'm going to bath"

"I'll wake Sophie" said Meredith satanding up and going to the bedroom door

"hey! hey!" said Mark

"what?"

"kiss"

"moroon" said Mredith laughing before kissing him

"love you mer"

"me too" replied Meredith getting out of the bedroom, she walked down the hall and entered her daghters room, and she felt her heart melt at the sight of her baby girl sleeping under the covers with her teddy bear, she get closer and sat on the bed before saying "Muffin wake up baby"

"Mmm" sophie mumbled and rolled to the other side

"sweety come on! it's your first day at school aren't you exited?" said Meredith hugging her

"no"

"why? baby"

"I'm nervous" said Sophie turning to face Meredith

"what? no muffin there's no need to be nervous" said Meredith

"yes there is, what if I don't make any friends" said Sophie on the verge of tears

"Sophie you are going to make a LOT of friends, besides Drew is going to be with you, remember?"

"ohh yes, and is he going to sit with me?"

"of course baby, now grab your pink dress while mommy makes a call, ok?"

"ok mommy"

At this Meredith got out of the room and dialed her brother's number in the hallway

"_hey mer what's up?_"

"Hi Der, can you tell Drew to sit with Sophie at school today?"

"_ohh Ok_"_ said Derek almost laughing_

"Don't laugh Derek! Sophie is nervous that she won't make any friends, and having Drew makes it easier for her"

"_Fine, but you are such a protective mom_"

"Derek! of course I'm a protective mom..I love my baby"

"_yes I get that_"

"And you are doing this to me because you blame for the fact that Amelia almost had a boyfriend thanks to me"

"_no I don't blame you_"

"you know what? bye Derek, thanks and see you at the hospital"

"_Bye Mer_" when the line went dead, Mer got back to her daughters room, only to find her alredy dressed up

"look mommy I dressed myself"

"yes muffin congratulations" said Meredith hugging her

"thak you mommy"

"come to my room baby" said Meredith holding out her hand for Sophie to grab it

"ok" said Sophie grabbing Meredih's hand, when the entered the room Mark was in jeans and shirtless

"Hello my little muffin" said Mark picking up Sophie and hugging her

"Daddy! look I dressed myself" said Sophie smiling

"Ohh my god! you are so beatiful princess Sophie, congratulations baby"

"thanks daddy"

"Honey please brush her hair while I shower" said Meredith

"ok babe" said Mark kissing her, when Meredith entered the bathroom Mark said "well muffin sit on the bed so I can put your hair on a ponytail" at this Sophie did as she was told and sit on the bed while Mark brushed her hair,..when they finished the went downstairs to have cheese sandwichs

"so muffin are you excited about school?" asked Mark

"yep daddy, I was scared but mommy chear me up"

"that's great baby"

"oh yes it is" said Meredith coming down stairs

"take babe" said Mark handing her a cup of coffee

"thanks honey"

"well muffin go grab your bag because we're going to be late" said Mark

"ok daddy" Sophie said and did as she was told

"today I had to call Derek" said Meredith

"why?"

"because she wanted Drew to sit with her, and I promised he would so.."

"you're such a great mom" said Mark hugging her

"and you are an amazing dad"

"mommy! daddy! I'm ready let's go!" said Sophie

"let's go then!" said Meredith laughing, at this Mark picked up Sophie, grabbed Meredith's hand and the made their way towards the door, when they reached it they got on the car and drove off

* * *

Callie Bennet was laying in her bed, trying to figure out how to tell her 18 years old girl and her 16 years old boy, that their father had left them and they were moving to Seattle with the rest of their family. But beyond that she was trying to explain herself the fact that she was 44 years old and in the moment she signed the divorce papers, she stopped being Callie Bennet, and got back to be Callie Forbes

Callie heard a knock on her door and said "come in"

"mom?" said her son Kevin

"yes sweety?" asked Callie sitting straight in her bed

"Why dad isn't here? and why you came home very late last night?" asked Kevin with worry

Callie took a deep breath and said "can you call your sister?"

"of course" said Kevin leaving the room and entering his sisters room, when he got ther he sat on her bed and said "Alice wake up, mom wants to talk to us"

"Mmm, give me 5 minutes" groaned Alice

"Alice please, I think is bad because dad things aren't here and I think mom was crying" replied Kevin

"What?" said Alice sitting up in bed

"what you heard, now let's go" said Kevin standing up and heading for the door

"ok" replied Alice following him, 'till they reached their mothers room, when they got there they stood in the doorframe

"my babies, come here" said Callie patting the bed with her hand

Alice and Kevin did as the was told and Alice asked "mom what's going on? you're scaring me"

Callie took another deep breath and said "guys you need to be ready for what I'm going to say, because it's not going to be easy"

"what is it mom?" asked Kevin

"well...your father and I talked yesterday and well..He decided to leave us" said Callie with tears in her eyes

"What? what does that mean?" asked Kevin

"that means that he doesn't want to see us anymore" said Alice trying to be strong

"no my babies, I know it seems that way but your father is doing this because he has cancer, and he don't want us to suffer" said Callie while a tear streamed down her cheek

"can't he see that we are going to suffer more without him?" asked Alice

"I'm afraid he doesn't" said Callie

"but you're going to fix this, I mean you two are perfect for eachother and well you're married" said Kevin

"not anymore, we signed the divorce papers yesterday, he had all set up alredy"

"and what are we going to do now?" asked Alice

"well we are moving to Seattle with your grandparents, aunts and uncles"

"when?" asked Alice

"we'll be there tonight"

"why so soon? what about school?" said Kevin

"because I can't stay here anymore, and I alredy talked to your grandmother and you're going to schol with Amelia"

"what about me and college?" asked Alice

"the same for you honey, Grandma alredy transferred you to another university in Seattle"

"so this is it" said Kevin

"I guess it is" said Callie hugging both of her children

3 hours later they had breakfast, after that they started fixing everything so they could move and start a new life with their family

* * *

Alex Forbes was great OB/GYN with great friends and great family, and honestly he loved them, but he was the kind of guy that never showed his feelings to the other people, especially women because he was afraid to let them in and then be betrayed and suffer thanks to that, so he just spent the nigth with random girls that he knew he'll never see again, little did he know that that was about to change

Alex woke up next to a girl he met last night, he was about to drift of to sleep again but his pager went off, at this he muttered "crap" grabbed his things and left, when he reached the hospital he went to the nurse's station were he was paged and found Izzie Stevens, his ex-girlfriends and the love of his life, but they broke up because she had to move to Canada

"Hi Alex" said Izzie

"Iz, hi" said Alex smiling

"how are you?"

"great, what about you? It's been 5 years" said Alex hugging her

Izzie laughed and said "very good, and yes it's been 5 years"

"so what are you doing here?"

"well I'm the new general surgery attending here" said Izzie grinning

"ohh that's great Iz!"

"thak you, did you alredy had breakfast? because I want to tell you something"

"Nope, you catch me at a good time"

"great" said Izzie, fifteen minutes later they were sitting in the cafeteria when Izzie said "Alex I...Well, after I left I found out that I was pregnant"

"what? did you...?" said Alex with complete shock

"abort it?" asked Izzie, at this Alex nodded and Izzie said "no, he's in the daycare"

"Oh..and what..what's his name?" asked Alex still procesing everything

"Christian, and he looks a lot like you" said Izzie smiling

"that's a pretty name, but why didn't you tell me?"

"Alex I knew you were sad because we broke up, and with me moving to Canada it was going to be a lot more harder to raise a kid together"

"yeah well I guess you're rigth, does he know about me?"

"yes, I've told him about you and in case you're wonderingI told him that you weren't with us because you had to go to work in other place, but that you loved him"

"I alredy do, can I see him?" said Alex

"yes, let's go" said Izzie, and with this they went to daycare, were Alex met his son and played with him, all the while realizing that his whole life was about to change.

* * *

Soooooooo what do you think? ohh and in case you're wondering, yes Derek, Callie, Mer and Alex are silbings :D...I know this is long but it was some kind of prologue showing each family life(: Please Review!


End file.
